1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier bag adapted for attachment to the handlebars and stern of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrier bags of various designs for attachment to bicycles have long been known. Such bags have been attached to bicycles in various ways, including attachment to the handlebar section of the bicycle. Many prior art carrier bags are removably attached, most commonly with the use of straps having buckle-type closures. Other such bags are supported by brackets or holders which have been attached to the bicycle.
Carrier bags which are detachable from the bicycle are desirable since such a bag, if provided with a strap, can be used apart from the bicycle as a shoulder bag or tote bag. Such carrier bags made of flexible material have become increasingly popular because of their attractiveness and their suitability as carrier bags when detached from the bicycle.
A means of attaching the carrier bag to the bicycle whereby the bag is easily and quickly removable is therefore desirable. One such means would be in the nature of a bracket attached to the bicycle and to which the carrier bag is removable attached. However, carrier bags made of flexible material are not stable enough for attachment to such a bracket without some means of internal support. Such bags lack the degree of rigidity which is desirable for stable support of the contents of the bag when the bag is mounted on the bicycle.